


Possession

by kayfabebabe



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Smackdown Live - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayfabebabe/pseuds/kayfabebabe
Summary: It was a sick, never-ending cycle for the two of them.





	Possession

With a blank, dazed expression, Kevin stared down at Sami as all the officials crowded around him. The sequence of the match ran through his head and he couldn’t help but be angered that they were now ending the match. He slowly walked over towards Sami, the referee’s words like white noise to him as he zeroed in on Sami. _Stupid_ , _brave_ Sami, Kevin thought as his hand came to cup his jaw, eyes focused on him, taking in the look of pain in his dark brown eyes. It wasn’t like Kevin wanted to do this, Sami was practically begging for it. Calling Kevin _trash._ After fifteen years of friendship and more, Sami knew how to provoke him in ways that no one else could.

This was the second time now and Kevin was tired of the officials always ruining this. Ruining _them._ They were taking away the chance, the opportunity for Kevin to keep his hands on Sami. He almost felt remorse for instinctively going after the shoulder. _Almost._ But Sami knew, he knew what he was doing when he walked out there earlier in the night to interrupt him. They had known each other for fifteen years after all. He knew what Kevin was capable of, he knew he would be stirring the old flame that ignited every time a kick connected or every time Sami curled up in pain when he was slammed into the mat.

Now Kevin wanted more. Their fights always left him in a state of craving, relishing in the feeling of Sami bruising from his hand. If Sami thought Kevin was losing it now, oh, he didn’t know what was to come.   
  
He watched as they helped Sami up and tried to lead him to the back to get checked out by medical officials. Something primal stirred inside of Kevin as he rushed forward. How fucking dare they take Sami from him. Just like they took him away at the NXT Takeover. He collided with Sami from behind and knocked some of the officials out of the way. This wouldn’t do. He wouldn’t let these stupid officials ruin it.

He stared down at Sami as his boot rested on his chest, dangerously close to his neck, eyes darkened with anger and something else that was undetectable. He looked up at the official, seeing his mouth moving but failing to hear the words. All he could see was Sami right now, his vision red.

He stepped over Sami and he stomped towards the commentators, immediately stealing one of the chairs from someone, making his way towards Sami.

Poor, poor Sami, Kevin thought. He knew what this would lead to and he was surprised Sami had the nerve to even step out into the ring, insulting him. He looked at the officials with a twisted expression, a maniacal smirk curving slightly at the corners of his lips as he grabbed Sami, wedging his head into the chair.   
  
Kevin didn’t want to do this, he really didn’t. He was trying his best to leave Sami alone, but the ginger just seemed to come running back, wanting more pain. Now, he would have to make an example of Sami, to show the entire SmackDown show that _no one_ would ever control Kevin. He was in fact the one in control, at all times. “This is your fault!” Kevin nearly screamed in his face, anger blazing brighter than ever.

When he was ready to make his move, that theme that he dreaded so much played. He whipped around and he glared at his main target. Was he trying to save Sami? Huh, _cute,_ Kevin thought venomously, challenging Shane with a wave of his hands, beckoning him forward. As if to say _I'm right here, come get me._ It was easy to trick the older man, seeing how Shane came barreling towards him. He tossed Sami without another thought, getting a thrill out of watching the two collide with Sami’s head still trapped in the chair.

He darted through the ring and the crowd. Did Shane think he was that stupid? That was laughable. He looked back, eyes blazing darkly as he saw Shane demanding for him to come to the ring. He smirked at the older man, already imagining what he would do to the commissioner. He would make him regret ever considering Kevin for Smackdown. He would make him regret screwing Kevin out of his title.

For a moment, his eyes flickered off into the distance where he saw Sami. The officials had gingerly pulled him free from the chair’s confines. Once he was finished with Shane, Sami would be next. He would show Sami that no matter what he said or what he did, Kevin could easily control him with a simple sentence. Sami was _his_ to hurt and _his_ to manipulate. He was his **_possession_ ** to use when he wanted to.

Sami knew it and that was why he kept crawling back to him every time, wanting to be hurt and wanting to fight Kevin until the end of his days.

It was a sick, never-ending cycle for the two of them and Kevin was happy to let it continue, because seeing sweet, angelic Sami crying out in pain or stumbling around in the ring, ready to give out was always a beautiful sight to Kevin.


End file.
